tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Shall We Dance?
Shall We Dance? is a 2015 duet by Rikka Sera and Dai Murase. Overview The third song from SolidS' third album. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Mahou no Chocolatier. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color Code: * * Kanji = Let’s Party,Dance Dance Dance もう戻れない 関係ないままの二人には 動き出したココロで 触れたいよ 触れたいよ 君に Ah hah 突然の出会い 街角 ファンタジー 目線の先に ティーショップ 見つけて 交わした話題 完全にうわの空 Hah 見惚れてた Day By Day 現実は平凡で だから Be My Girl 夢見せてよ (Give Me,Love Me,All Night) Let’s Party,Dance Dance Dance もっとハイテンションで 常識ぶった顔 脱ぎ捨てて はしゃぎ出したココロで 揺れたいよ 揺れたいよ You Got Me 今はめんどくさいこと忘れて 予定なんか ぜんぜん 気にしないで 踊り出したココロで 触れたいよ 触れたいよ 君に Ah hah 君との距離 詰める エスカレーター ときめくハート 急上昇 紙袋に 沢山のおもてなし さあ 飲み明かそう Endless Night 僕の退屈を どうか Make My Day 解き放ってよ (Here We Go,Just Begin Time) Let’s Party,Dance Dance Dance もう止めらんない ボリュームは最大に振り切って 動き出したココロで 揺れたいよ 揺れたいよ Movin’On いつも肝心なこと言わないで 不器用な態度も 好きだけど はじけそうなココロに 触れたいよ 触れたいよ 強く Woh La La La Just In Love Fuh uh uh Let Me Dance La La La Just In Love Fuh uh So,Shall We Dance? Keep On Groovin’ Let’s Party,Dance Dance Dance もっとハイテンションで 常識ぶった顔 脱ぎ捨てて はしゃぎ出したココロで 揺れたいよ 揺れたいよ You Got Me 今はめんどくさいこと忘れて 予定なんか ぜんぜん 気にしないで 踊り出したココロで 触れたいよ 触れたいよ 強く Stay With Me,Dance Dance Dance もう戻れない 綺麗なままの関係じゃない 動き出したココロで 触れたいよ 触れたいよ 君に La La La Just In Love Fuh uh uh Let Me Dance La La La Just In Love Fuh uh So,Shall We Dance? Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on WordPress. |-| Romaji = Let’s Party, Dance Dance Dance Mou modorenai kankeinai mama no futari ni wa Ugokidashita kokoro de Furetai yo furetai yo kimi ni Ah hah Totsuzen no deai machikado fantajii Mesen no saki ni tii shoppu mitsukete Kawashita wadai kanzen ni uwanosora Hah mitoreteta Day By Day genjitsu wa heibon de Dakara Be My Girl yume misete yo (Give Me, Love Me, All Night) Let’s Party, Dance Dance Dance Motto hai tenshon de joushiki butta kao nugisutete Hashagidashita kokoro de Yuretai yo yuretai yo You Got Me Ima wa mendokusai koto wasurete Yotei nanka zenzen ki ni shinai de Odoridashita kokoro de Furetai yo furetai yo kimi ni Ah hah Kimi to no kyori tsumeru esukareetaa Tokimeku haato kyuujoushou Kamibukuro ni takusan no omotenashi Saa nomiakasou Endless Night boku no taikutsu wo Douka Make My Day tokihanatte yo (Here We Go, Just Begin Time) Let’s Party, Dance Dance Dance Mou tomerannai buryuumu wa saidai ni furikitte Ugokidashita kokoro de Yuretai yo yuretai yo Movin’ On Itsumo kanjin na koto iwanai de Bukiyou na taido mo suki da kedo Hajike sou na kokoro ni Furetai yo furetai yo tsuyoku Woh La La La Just In Love Fuh uh uh Let Me Dance La La La Just In Love Fuh uh So, Shall We Dance? Keep On Groovin’ Let’s Party, Dance Dance Dance Motto hai tenshon de joushiki butta kao nugisutete Hashagidashita kokoro de Yuretai yo yuretai yo You Got Me Ima wa mendokusai koto wasurete Yotei nanka zenzen ki ni shinai de Odoridashita kokoro de Furetai yo furetai yo tsuyoku Stay With Me, Dance Dance Dance Mou modorenai kirei na mama no kankei janai Ugokidashita kokoro de Furetai yo furetai yo kimi ni La La La Just In Love Fuh uh uh Let Me Dance La La La Just In Love Fuh uh So, Shall We Dance? Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on WordPress. |-| English= Let’s Party,Dance Dance Dance I can’t go back now, we’re no longer connected My heart has come alive I want to feel it, I want to feel it, towards you Ah hah We met all of a sudden on a fantasy street corner I saw you before from the tea shop We changed the topic, completely absent-minded Hah I was fascinated Day by Day my reality is ordinary So be my girl, I’ll show you my dream (Give Me,Love Me,All Night) Let’s Party,Dance Dance Dance With more high tension, I’ll throw my knowledge in your face My heart is in high spirits I want to shake, I want to shake, you got me Now forget that it is too bothersome Don’t worry at all about the plans Our hearts begin to dance I want to feel it, I want to feel it, towards you Ah hah My distance from you is like a full escalator My heart suddenly starts racing There are many paper bags here Come on, let’s drink the night away Endless night with my boredom Please make my day go faster (Here We Go,Just Begin Time) Let’s Party,Dance Dance Dance I already can’t stop, the volume shakes at maximum My heart has come alive I want to shake, I want to shake, movin’ on You always forget to say the main thing But I love that awkward behaviour My heart has burst open I want to feel it, I want to feel it, strongly woh La La La Just In Love Fuh uh uh Let Me Dance La La La Just In Love Fuh uh So,Shall We Dance? Keep On Groovin’ Let’s Party,Dance Dance Dance With more high tension, I’ll throw my knowledge in your face My heart is in high spirits I want to shake, I want to shake, you got me Now forget that it is too bothersome Don’t worry at all about the plans Our hearts begin to dance I want to feel it, I want to feel it, strongly Stay With Me,Dance Dance Dance I can’t go back now, this isn’t a pretty relationship My heart has come alive I want to feel it, I want to feel it, towards you La La La Just In Love Fuh uh uh Let Me Dance La La La Just In Love Fuh uh So,Shall We Dance? English translations by llamalikesarah on WordPress. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Rikka Sera songs Category:Dai Murase songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs